


Voir les étoiles

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: The writer verse (EN) [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Charles is a translator, Elio and Oliver are publishers, Erik Has Feelings, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, erik is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Morgenstern and Perlman insist on a lavish launching party for his book. Champagne galore and gin aplenty. ButStöhnt in Samthitting the shelves is not the only reason to have a party.





	Voir les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Starstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243514) by [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H)



Morgenstern was a slightly balding blond giant and Perlman still had an air of a gangly teenager even if his hair were on the silver side, they were both magnificent entertainers and had insisted on a book launch party. Champagne galore and gin aplenty. For Charles' benefit they even got out a bottle of old scotch they had saved for years.

And so all drank and talked and chatted abundantly. The night was exhilarating. Not just the lights all shining on him, but shining on Charles too. The man was handsome, Erik told himself. He was a natural at that. It seemed he could charm anyone.

Erik could easily picture the public school boy under the grown man. He imagined him, tousled hair and red red lips, partying till the end of the night, charming men and women alike and bringing them to his bed with an easy smile you could think it was just for you he smiled like that.

But Charles no longer was that man. Time had somewhat tamed him. But he still needed to keep his mind busy, he worked hard. Because he had kept some of his addictions even years after uni.

He was a smoker. Not that Erik would mind, he used to be one. So when the man sneaked outside for a cigarette, he followed him and smiled : "Can you spare one?"

"Didn't know you smoke." he replied handing him a silver cigarette case and a lighter.

"I quit  years ago. My new drug is caffeine" replied Erik bluntly.    

"Oh that's interesting, Magnus Eisenhardt's a coffee junkie"  It was dark outside but Erik swore he could hear Charles' smile.

"Stop speaking of that old sod, he is boring." replied Erik.

"Yeah, sure, I am much more interested in Erik Lehnsherr, the guy is gorgeous. Damn clever too." said Charles with a wider smile, his words a bit slurred. Erik told himself it was the alcohol speaking, not Charles Xavier. And so buried a bit deeper the feelings he had for Charles. Because he knew he could no longer decently call it friendship. Not when every other night he dreamt of him, and they were definitely not playing chess.

To say that Charles had invited him for the Scottish leg of his promotion tour. He told him it would be damn stupid to stay at a random hotel when he could come and stay at his place. It would be awkward to share his daily life during the day while dream shagging him at night. But still, Erik pushed the thought further and decided to make his way back inside as he thought Morgenstern had called him.

He served himself a double scotch before Morgenstern got hold of him and introduced him to some other people around. That lady here : "Yes, that was _the_ Irene Adler"  Erik could not believed he was published at the same house that published the _Books of Truth_ . He knew that some of his colleagues back at his _real_ job were _very_ fond of the thing, that they would _kill_ for a minute with the writer. That person over there in the gorgeous blue dress ; yes it was that famous actress, Raven Darkholme... He had been so fond of her in that movie :  _Blue Body, Human heart._

And yet in the midst of all these famous people, he felt a bit sad when it should have been one of his greatest days since the day he had his British passport. He distractedly picked a petit four on a plate and munched on it before returning to the table, pouring himself a second scotch, and then mad his way to the terrace where Charles was still smoking.

He felt he had to act, maybe it was the Dutch courage, but he wanted to do that now. If not now, when?  At least, should Charles consent to it. Erik lightly tapped on the brooding Charles' shoulder and mirroring the words shared earlier in the evening, aware of the sappiness : "I am very interested in Charles Xavier, the guy's gorgeous. Would he terribly mind if I were to kiss him?".

Charles almost dropped his cigarette with surprise. He felt he was the butt of a particularly bad joke and spat : "Don't need your pity, Eisenhardt, can perfectly deal with one lonesome evening and solitary wank, go back in the highlights." He had sounded harsher than he would have wanted.

"Charles, that's not pity, I swear... what do I need to tell you, that I fucking dream of you every other night? I love you Charles..." almost shout Erik as he felt something wet dripping on his cheek. That's why he never drank scotch... because it made him all teary. Charles closed the gap between them and grabbed the lapels of his waistcoat and... punched Erik in the shoulder.

"That's just imagining stuff, that's not love, Erik... _You_ cannot love me...Someone like Erik Lehnsherr cannot love a Charles Xavier" he said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh I can very well love you, Charles Xavier...Let me show you...Give me a chance to show you how much I love you..."

"Fine... that's a lot of _I love yous_ " agreed Charles and this time he let Erik go his way. The kiss was a bit timid but quickly became more heated when Charles started to grab fistfuls of Erik's hair, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Erik carded through Charles' mane and it felt just right. The kiss lasted and lasted till they had to part as they had to take breath. Charles coughed and laughed, too much alcohol, too much oxytocin, too many cigarettes...

But that evening he got to know how much Erik _loved_ him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first bonus in that series, should you like it, I may write some more texts in that verse.


End file.
